Sakura
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: AU This is a story about 2 girls who live their lives only seeing each other during summers. What happens when one of them wishes upon a storm for change, and gets exactly what she wished for? SxS, ExT, very, very slight MxS


Hi!!!!!!!! It seems my stories are making big hits!!! I have decided that a lot, and I mean A LOT, or my stories are going to be based on movies. Most of them are going to be anyways…OK please read my other stories, my Kingdom Hearts stories, Water Fairies and my other story that my friend thought of Sorrowful Moon, Aggressive Hearts, my Fruits Basket story, Fruits Basket Idol!, my other Cardcaptor Sakura story Be Careful What You Wish For, and that's about it. OK ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!

Now for everyone who I know is going to say this: My grammar sucks. My spelling sucks. I use too many repetitive words and phrases probably, I know all this. Pleaseeeeee don't comment on this story saying that I suck at all these things and should quit writing fanfictions because believe it or not, I do try my best. And if you do find the need to comment on this story with anything about my crappy English comprehension skills, at least put something encouraging at the end ;-;

Oh, disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the movie Aquamarine which is where I got the idea. I only own copies of Cardcaptor Sakura DVD's and…well I've just seen Aquamarine so NOW IT'S ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Sakura**

Chapter 1: Whoa! Major storm alert!

Tomoyo and Meiling were sitting in Tomoyo's room at 11:00 pm. Tomoyo's house was a beach house right next to the beach; her mother owned it while she was selling items from her company.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you have to leave at the end of summer again! Why do you have to do this every single time?!" Meiling, a long, black haired girl complained to Tomoyo her best friend and long, light purple-ish hair.

"I'm sorry, but my mother only comes out here for business purposes." Tomoyo said looking down a bit from the bed they were sharing.

"…Well you're here now, right?!" Meiling said trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh…yeah!" Tomoyo said.

"OMG you know what I found out today?!" Meiling said jumping a little bit.

"Is it about Li Syaoran again? If it is, I don't really want to know about it." Tomoyo said looking back to the magazine she was reading.

"NO!!!!...ok maybe it is a little bit…" Meiling said looking to the side a bit.

Tomoyo eyed Meiling very suspiciously.

"…OK it is about Syaoran, ok?! But I saw him today and he smiled at me. AT ME!!!!!!!!!" Meiling said getting off the bed and twirling a bit.

"Isn't he your cousin, Meiling?" Tomoyo said not looking form her magazine.

"That may be, but he still is a crush to me; and he's still my fiancé!" Meiling said with pride.

"I thought he said that he didn't want to get married to you anymore. He just wanted to be friends." Tomoyo said.

"No. I told him specifically, if he finds someone else he loves more, that maybe I'll let it go." Meiling said plopping on the bed.

"Meiling just let him go! He is going to fine someone he loves more. You and me both know it! Just let him find true love without you on his shoulders." Tomoyo said very convincingly.

"…I just don't want to give up yet…" Meiling said lifting her knees to her face.

Tomoyo sighed and there was an awkward silence and some flipping of magazine pages.

"But enough about Li Syaoran for now, actually today I had an adventure too!" Tomoyo said with excitement.

"Oh? And who was this adventure with, hm?" Meiling said accusingly.

"Well actually, while you were helping your mom at your house, I decided to go for a walk on the beach. There, I saw two lifeguards. Guess who I saw!" Tomoyo said.

"Let me guess, Syaoran and…………Eriol Hiirogizawa?" Meiling said already knowing the answer.

"Well, well it looks like you know me too well. Yeah I saw Syaoran and Eriol and Eriol actually came to talk with me! He asked me to go to the concert tomorrow!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"Wait…THE concert…as in…" Meiling couldn't finish the sentence.

"YUP!!!!!! The Tatsuya Watanabe Concert at Miyuki Hall!!!!" Tomoyo said getting up from the bed. (A/N: person and hall, mine!!!!!! Oh and no he's not related to Ken Watanabe)

"OMG!!!!!!! THAT IS SO AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling said getting up too.

"OH and he said I can bring 1-2 guests if I want to!!!! Guess what that mean…" Tomoyo said urging her to get the riddle.

"Hmmmmmm What ever could that mean…..OH I know. I GET TO GO TO THE CONCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling said jumping up and down.

"Hahaha you're so funny Meiling. I guess that's why I'm friends with you." Meiling said sitting on the floor and grabbing her magazine.

"Yeah…" Meiling said grabbing a magazine and reading it.

A comfortable silence came over them as they read their magazines.

"…I really don't want you to leave Tomoyo…" Meiling mumbled.

"Yeah…I know…" Tomoyo said looking down a little bit. "HEY I just got one of the best ideas!!!!"

Meiling backed up a bit. "What's the idea?"

Tomoyo sat in a meditating form and stated, "Oh great wind that controls us all, use your almighty powers to persuade my mother to stay here."

Meiling just sat up and stared funny at Tomoyo.

"Oh gods of the seas, use your powerful waves to create ways to make her stay. Release as I command, under the name of Tomoyo Daidoji, to change our entire future, for it is now in your hands. RELEASE YOUR ALMIGHTY POWERS!!!!!!!!"

"You are definitely crazy."

Tomoyo took some popcorn from the bucket and threw it over her shoulder while say, "Release!"

"Yup, most definitely crazy."

"Heh, that's what people tell me! I'm gonna go get a soda so I'll be right back!" Tomoyo got up and went to the back room with the small refrigerator with drinks and stuff.

Meiling sighed. "Release."

All of a sudden, some waves started hitting the beach really hard and some storm clouds started to loom over the house they were in.

"Hey, w-what's going on?!" Tomoyo said as the house started to shake tremendously. The light flickered and then turned completely off.

"I don't know Tomoyo but you better get back here!!!"

"But where are you, Meiling?!"

"Just follow the sound of my voice!"

Tomoyo made her way to Meiling following her voice. The house stopped shaking and only the lights were out.

"If I get killed tonight, tell Eriol I love him!"

"Oh gods, if I get killed tell Syaoran I'm still waiting for him!!!!"

The door suddenly burst open with a small ball of light that looked like the light from a flashlight and both girls started to scream.

After they stopped, "Oh my gosh! Can you keep it down in here?! And what are you two still doing up?! Its 1:00 am, now get to bed, alright?"

"Yes mother, we're sorry. We just lost track of time and we forgot to look and the storm suddenly came and…yeah." Tomoyo sat down on the bed while her mom turned on the light for a second.

"Yes well that was certainly a strange storm. At least it's gone now……ok now get to bed. Both of you." Tomoyo's mom left the room while turning off the lights.

"That was scary. I mean really, REALLY scary. I thought I was toast!" Meiling said getting into bed and turning on the desk light.

"Yeah but at least we're still here. That storm really was weird. Maybe I actually did something! Maybe I got the gods to convince my mom to stay here!" Tomoyo said while jumping a little bit and plopping onto the bed.

"Yeah right. I don't think there's anything on land or above that can get your mom to stay here. Face it, your still going to be gone throughout the year and still only visit during summer break." Meiling said getting under the covers.

Tomoyo sighed again. "I know, but isn't it something to at least try? I do really want to stay here but I can't. I'm definitely not eligible to stay by myself and I still have to follow my mother's care."

Meiling sighed too. "Let's just get some sleep and forget about this."

"But I can't forget about what I did today! I can't forget that maybe the gods are working on our side for once in our life." Tomoyo got into under the covers.

"Tomoyo, just go to sleep."

"Ok fine. Let's go see the guys tomorrow. I feel like seeing Eriol…well…good night." And Tomoyo closed her eyes and instantly drifted to sleep.

"Yeah, lets. Night Tomoyo." And Meiling drifted to sleep too.

As Tomoyo and Meiling were sleeping, some things were happening with the gods. Tomoyo's spell was repeating over and over again within the waves of the sea. The waves started getting harder and harder by the second. The waves got so hard that a small tsunami crashed into the backyard of Tomoyo's house over flooding the pool with salt water and chorine water. With the tsunami, there was something that was also washed ashore. Something…peculiar…

Tomoyo woke up before Meiling and went out to the balcony of the room. (A/N: yes they are in a two story house with a back room area.)

Tomoyo gasped at what she saw in her back yard. It was a disaster. Everything was scattered, everything was ruined with salt water and things started falling apart. The pool was filled with seaweed and other things from the sea.

Tomoyo ran over to Meiling and shook her awake. "Meiling, MEILING!!! Wake up!!!"

"Uh…huh? Wha's goin on?" Meiling said sounding like she was a drunk or had a hangover.

"You've got to look outside, it's so…bad!!" Tomoyo said running to the balcony again.

"What is it…"Meiling couldn't finish the sentence because she followed Tomoyo out to the balcony and saw what she saw. The same disastrous backyard Tomoyo had seen.

"I can't believe this happened. Only one thing can make this any better…" Tomoyo said searching for what she was looking for.

"I know what you mean. This really is bad! Is THIS the answer to our problems?! Cause if it is, I'm not really liking it…HELLO!!?? Look at the lifeguards on duty today! Come on; let's go…_investigate_ the pool area." Meiling said with a smirk on her face.

"Um…what? What are we doing?!" Tomoyo looked out to see Eriol and Syaoran checking out the pool area. "Well…I guess we could look at it…"

Meiling went back into the room, put on her swimsuit and a long shirt while Tomoyo came in and put on her swimsuit, a jacket, and some shorts. (A/N: hey it's early in the morning so it's cold. That's why Tomoyo has a jacket.)

They ran outside to find the backyard worse then they saw it.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Meiling asked to no one in particular.

"It looks worse down here then up there! And I thought the look up there was bad!" Tomoyo said.

"Eh? Oh hi Tomoyo! Hi Meiling!" Eriol said looking over his shoulder to find two girls looking around the area. "Be careful not to touch any of this. We still don't know what caused it or how stable anything is."

"Hey Eriol, who are you talking to?" Syaoran came up behind Eriol.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling said while jumping onto his back.

"Gah! Meiling!!!!! Haven't I said not to do this in public?!" Syaoran said trying to get her off of him. This was still a failed attempt.

"Sorry Syaoran but I just can't resist!" Meiling said finally getting off of him.

"Meiling, you always find ways to embarrass you friends don't you." Tomoyo said then looked at the pool. What Tomoyo saw shocked and awed her.

Tomoyo saw a bright light shining in the pool. "Hey, Eriol? Are the pool lights still on?"

"Huh? Uh…no. They shouldn't be anyways. Why do you ask?" Eriol said going a little closer to Tomoyo.

"Well becau- EEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as the piece of the cement next to the pool crumbled under her weight (a/n: not calling her fat or anything...) and the piece of cement and Tomoyo went into the pool.

"TOMOYO!!!!!!" Eriol said taking off his shirt and ran to the pool and jumped in to save Tomoyo.

While in the pool, Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw the same light she saw above. She even heard some singing. Then, something, or in this case someone, came up to Tomoyo and hid behind a little seaweed and just stared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo started screaming in the pool until she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she was above the water. The thing that was hiding swam away when Eriol came.

"Tomoyo, TOMOYO???!!! Are you ok?!" Eriol said sitting Tomoyo up so she could cough the water out.

"OMG!!! Tomoyo!!!!! You ok?!" Meiling said rushing to Tomoyo's side, Syaoran in tow.

When Tomoyo was done coughing out water she said, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine guys, I promise! Just a little water that's all. But, Meiling." Tomoyo pulled Meiling down the steps heading toward the beach and away from other's ears. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and shrugged, going back to looking around the pool area.

"What? Is it about Eriol? How did his arms feel around your waist? I bet you were in heaven then." Meiling said crossing her arms when they reached the beginning of the beach.

"Meiling, I'm being serious here! I saw something in the pool! I think it might be a…" Tomoyo said.

"Eh haha! I think that fall did something to your head Tomoyo, you sure you're feeling ok?" Meiling said raising her arms to Tomoyo's head.

"Yes Meiling, I know what I saw! And in the pool I saw a…mermaid." Tomoyo said the last part a little bit softer.

"…HAHAHAHA NOW I KNOW YOU _MUST_ BE CRAZY FROM THE FALL!!!!!!! There're no such things as mermaids!" Meiling said.

"Meiling, I swear there's a mermaid in the pool! And I can prove it to you!!" Tomoyo said while running to the pool again.

"Oh boy. Two major storms in one day..." And with that, Meiling followed Tomoyo back to the pool and the boys.

* * *

Well? How do you like it? Tell me…OH and I have a rule. To make the next chapter, I need 3 reviews. Or 2 alerts. Whichever comes first. :/


End file.
